


A Case In Space

by LochCamaen (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LochCamaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When 3 particular students disappear suddenly during a school shooting in Jasper, Nevada, the infamous Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes takes an interest and begins investigating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case In Space

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages because I CAN THAT'S WHY.

_"Breaking news!"_

_"This just in now: The shooter at Jasper Middle/High School has been apprehended and taken into police custody after holding students and teachers hostage for over 4 hours. According to reports, there were no casualties; but 3 students - Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Rafael Esquivel - have been declared missing after 'suddenly disappearing' say eye witnesses. Government officials in the Pentagon have halted police investigations and have restricted access to the school grounds..."_

"What are you watching now?"

"Internet."

"I see, but what on the 'net?"

"A **very** interesting news report."

Doctor John Watson gave his friend and flat-mate a strange look as he usually did before turning his attention to his laptop screen showing a YouTube video from...an **American** news channel? Since when was Sherlock interested in foreign affairs? The man was forever unpredictable. The detective continued.

"Missing children shouldn't be so important to the government; That's police work." Sherlock kept his eyes locked on the video, analysing every detail he could absorb, as usual. "Why not continue police investigation?"

"They could have been important or related to-" John rolled his eyes when he was interrupted.

"No, I checked. The young boy is a child prodigy, but that's it. There's nothing so special about them that could warrant their government's attention." He drummed his fingers together, his face forming into the 'Sherlock-has-a-stupid-idea-face', face as John liked to call it. He wasn't really thinking of investigating- "I'm going to have a look."

"Sherlock, if they're not letting police look, they won't let you." John knew it was hopeless with the sociopath but he couldn't give up on him.

"Yes they will. Once they realise how useless their average people are, they'll call me in." Sherlock's eyes scanned the screen as the camera shot zoomed in on the soldiers walking in and out of the building. He probably could have told all their life stories had the quality been better and the screen bigger. John couldn't help but roll his eyes again.

"You might be famous over here, but I doubt that many Yanks know who you are."

"Good, I won't have to wear that ridiculous hat." Always him and the hat...John made his way to the kitchen and put the kettle on. A good cuppa would make everything better. It was then that he heard Sherlock's voice rise.

"Dear brother, do you remember that favour you owe me?"

It took John everything he had not to crack his skull against the fridge door.

**0XX0**

"Prime, mind telling me why you haven't found the 'cons that did this? The public's getting **way** too close for comfort!" Agent Fowler's voice echoed throughout the Autobot base, not sounding one bit kind or forgiving to the worried Autobots. Optimus Prime, tall and strong, was in front taking the verbal hits; Ratchet stood at his side by the computer, searching every frequency for clues on the Decepticons; Bumblebee was poking around the room, beeping and clicking like a mad-bot; Arcee was cool and collected on the surface, but the irritation and anxiety was showing clearly too; Bulkhead was just as worried but trying to stay strong and light-hearted while calling Miko's phone numerous times with no luck.

"We're doing our best, Agent Fowler. There's been no sign of activity for some time from the Decepticons." Optimus explained calmly without a word of doubt. He side-glanced to his oldest friend and sighed. "We're trying."

"You can try all you want, it doesn't matter until results show up!" Fowler was trying his best not to get too mad at the 'bots, but with so much at risk at the moment, nerves and stress were getting to him. The Pentagon was breaking his back over the public attention the situation was getting, never mind what the kid's families were going to do – sans June Darby, as she was staying away from the school site to avoid accidentally telling the press anything confidential; She was worried out of her mind about her son, but she wasn't so selfish as to risk the Autobots like that.

"Agent Fowler, we-"

"Wait, wait!" Fowler's face turned away from the screen for a moment. "What do you mean the Brit's are calling? Let me speak to him!"

Fowler then turned back. "It's best you listen in, it's about the investigation."

Optimus slowly nodded his approval and the video feed turned off, leaving only audio. The voice buzzed over the speakers, far off and strange to the listening Autobots. The accent of the voice was new to them, though not to the human it was addressed to.

"Agent Fowler, good to speak to you again. I have a matter to discuss concerning those missing children in your jurisdiction." The tone was indifferent, but jolly only without the hearty laugh behind it. There was defiantly a smile though.

"I've been told. We don't need your government getting in on it, Mr. Holmes." Fowler was obviously trying to keep professional, but his impatient to get back to work without hassle was seeping through.

"Not the government, Agent Fowler; Rather my brother, Sherlock Holmes. You've heard of him, correct?" Optimus inclined his head to Ratchet whom nodded and proceeded to do an internet search on this 'Sherlock Holmes'. Why would he want to look for the children?

"Yes, I've heard of him. No one at the Pentagon **hasn't**!" Fowler took a breath. "No disrespect, but Jasper, Nevada is a little out of his comfort zone..."

"He calls it a challenge. Quite frankly, Agent, he's not the only one thinking it's strange that your government is taking so many precautions for finding 3 ordinary children. Having a detective like him around may throw them off your people..." Mycroft Holmes was always a mysterious one. He was smart and knew much more than he ever let on. Having such a position in his British government meant he had access to _many_ things, maybe even Autobot/Decepticon information.

Ratchet sent the information he'd on the detective to Optimus who scanned through it, taking it all in slowly. Silent in thought, he sent a typed message to Fowler immediately, expressing his thoughts to their human contact. A noise of disapproval came through the speakers and then a heavy sigh.

"It seems my...investigation lieutenant thinks differently, . I'll pass it through my superiors at the Pentagon and get back to you at a more fortunate hour.

"Thank you, Agent; I'll be waiting." The line then turned silent and Fowler returned to the screen, glaring at Optimus. The alien leader remained calm.

"Agent Fowler, I am not considering that his Detective Holmes be alerted of our presence on your planet, but rather he help you track down M.E.C.H."

"What makes you think they did it? They're not capable of disappearing!"

"No, but they know of the children's locations more than the Decepticons do." A slight shiver went up Arcee's armour as she remembered when Jack was almost killed by Silas when he and his goons were blowing up schools all around the Jasper county. It wasn't too wild to assume they could go after all 3 children this time... "If Megatron knew, then he would have simply killed the local populace, not kidnap our charges." Optimus sighed. "It's not how he works."

"You're sure, Prime?" We can't make M.E.C.H suspects without evidence."

"Let Detective Holmes find the evidence you need then."

Human and Cybertronian continued their staredown, neither one faltering in the tense silent seconds between them and the final decision. Everybot watched them, digits and optics twitching in anticipation for the verdict of the day. Optimus' victory ran clear when Fowler dropped his head and groaned.

"If anything happens because of this, it'll be on your head, Prime!"

The screen then returned to its blank, standard mode and Optimus turned his back to it, instantly met by a wave of voices. The Prime raised his servos to calm his bots and waited until it was quiet enough to speak again.

"I am positive that bring Detective Holmes into the investigation will not reveal our position to the humans. He will stay with Fowler's men until the children are back with us."

"After reading the consulting detective's website," Ratchet spoke up. "I am certain it should only take days for them to be found. The man is quite the genius, expect in astrology and demeanour human activities."

"How much of a genius could he be?" Bulkhead asked, sceptical as usual.

"He identified a murderer by his left thumb." Ratchet answered, receiving looks of shock from his team members. Now would come the unbelievers-

" **Just** his left thumb? That's impossible, Ratchet!" Arcee exclaimed in her usual shout. Bumblebee looked ready to join her, as did Bulkhead.

"Sorry to disappoint, Arcee, but it **did** happen. Now we can only wait for him to use such skill again."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot and thus I will not write any more chapters to this. If you want to write your own, you're more than welcome to. I've had reviews and messages from FF.net for months asking for updates despite the 'Completed' status, so I feel I need to make it loud and clear here.


End file.
